Shi No Megami
by Shadow Lawliet
Summary: Serena (real name is unknown) is inside Death Note because of a strange wish. She loses most of her memories and can't remember much. Plus, she has a big secret that she doesn't even know. What trouble will she cause? What is her secret? Do Light and L love her? Will her past come back for her? What will become of this love triangle? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**This is the only disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! If I did L and Watari wouldn't die and Misa would be non-existent!**

~Serena POV~

I took my stuff and ran far away from _'home'._ I cut through the forest, the trees and the animals wishing that I could restart and have a new life. Leaning against a tree, I sat down and put my suitcase, duffle bag and guitar case next to me and fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

I woke up with an aching pain in my head. I groaned and blurry heads turned my way. Soon, my vision cleared up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you fainted in front of the police department and I brought you here to see if you were okay." A man answered, who looked strangely familiar.

"Oh, thank you." I said.

"I'm Soichiro Yagami chief of the NPA." said.

"I'm …I think…Serena and… I don't know who I am." I said staring blankly at , hiding my emotions.

**This is my first Death Note fanfic so please don't go hard on me and reviews on my work are strongly supported.**

**Peace out, Shadow-Chan**


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings and Preparations

**Sorry for not updating faster even though it's Thanksgiving Break in my part of the world. My teachers gave me too many freaking projects due by December!**

***I do not own youtube or any of the songs used in this story***

**Shi No Megami**

**Chapter 1-Meetings and Preparations**

**~Third Person POV~**

"What do you mean, you don't who you are?!" Chief Yagami suddenly yelled at Serena, who wasn't fazed at all.

"I meant exactly what I said. I don't know who I am." Serena stated.

"Umm, Mr. Yagami. Her concussion may be the cause of her amnesia." The doctor said out of nowhere.

"Mr. Yagami, did you bring my suitcase, duffle bag and guitar case with you?" Serena asked.

"Of course, here they are." Chief Yagami handed Serena the items. She opened the duffle bag to find Death Note in manga and anime version. Closing the duffle bag, she opened the suitcase. Inside the suitcase were her necessities including clothes, money and sweets. Serena wrote down what she remembered and gave it to Mr. Yagami. The paper told him that Serena only remembered her age, birthday, height, weight, gender, likes, dislikes, hobbies and habits (She can't write down that she remembers the plot line of Death Note! That would be just creepy.).

"Well, Mr. Yagami, she seems perfectly fine, except for her slight amnesia. Although, you are able to sign her out now." The doctor said.

"Thank you. Serena we're going." Chief stated walking out of the room to the lobby. Serena nodded, took off the gown the patients wear, got her stuff and followed. Chief signed her out and brought her to his car.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked curiously.

"To a place I'm sure you'll be safe." Chief Yagami answered like he was in a movie. Soon, they arrived at L's HQ. Serena was instructed to wait outside L's room while Chief Yagami spoke to him.

**~With Chief Yagami~**

"Ryuuzaki, can ask a favor of you?" Yagami asked.

"What is it?" L answered.

"I need you to take care of a girl for me. She has amnesia and I don't think it's safe for her to live alone with Kira around."

"It's fine. Bring her to me."

"Serena, you can come in now!" Yagami called. Serena walked through the door, her suitcase trailing behind.

**~L's POV~**

This Serena girl was not what I expected. I thought she was going to be an annoying little 11 year old, but instead the girl was a dark, gothic, and I estimate, 18 year old.

"Ryuuzaki, this is Serena. Everything I found out about her is in this piece of paper. Goodbye, call me if there are any problems." Chief Yagami left leaving only a piece of paper and a girl in my care. Watching her movements carefully, Serena put her stuff down next to her and sat on the couch. Taking out a notebook with very intricate and artistic designs on it, she started writing down words.

"Watari, bring me some cake." I commanded.

**~Third Person POV~**

Watari came in with a full cake, tiny plates and forks. Serena's head shot up once the aroma of the strawberry cake filled the air.

"Cake!" She screamed. Serena jumped up and snatched the piece of cake from L's hands.

"That's _my_ cake." L whined, taking another piece from Watari.

"Too bad. It's my cake now." Serena taunted, eating the piece of cake in less than a millisecond.

"It appears you have some spunk to take _my _cake out of _my _hands. Do you even know who I am?" L asked.

"Yeah, I know who you are. That's why I did it." Serena's rebel tone came out.

"But I'm the three greatest detectives in the world." L grumbled, annoyed and hoping to get a different emotion out of her.

"I know that and your name. It was part of the memory I remembered."

"If you know my name, prove it." L had a slight smirk on his face because he thought he had her stumped on trying to find an answer, but she wasn't. Serena stood up from her seat and walked over to L. She bent down, her lips meeting his ear and whispered, "L Lawliet." L froze, 'How can she know what my name is?'

"How do you know that?" L asked, a bit scared that this girl could spill his name to Kira and he could die instantly.

"I'm not telling." Serena answered, crossing her arms.

"Okay then, I'm going to have to put you in 24-hour surveillance."

"I'm fine with that."

"Okay, I'm glad you agree. Your room is right behind this bookshelf." L walked toward a bookshelf and gently pulled a black book. The bookshelf moved and revealed a black door.

"Awesome! Thanks L!" Serena cheered and pulled L into a hug. L felt his chest tighten, but Serena soon let go. She grabbed her stuff and fled to her new temporary home. L soon went back to work on how he could use Serena to his advantage.

**~Serena's POV~**

In my room I was locating all the hidden cameras and marking them with tape. There were 15 cameras in my bedroom, 10 in my master closet, 5 in the bathroom and 20 in the random room connecting to mine. I also found another entrance to my room. I ordered 50 mini bombs, a tool box and a remote detonator from Watari, using the intercom. Soon, Watari came in with a cardboard box and a tool box.

"You can leave them right at the door." I stated. Watari obeyed and left. I opened the box to find bolts, wires and a remote. Sighing, I got to work.

**~Time skip~**

I finally finished all of the mini bombs and glued them to the cameras. With on click of a button, they all blew up. Sighing again, laid on my bed bored. Suddenly, I got an idea. Pressing the button on the intercom, I said, "Watari, get me a laptop that has a camera and microphone, a bunch of art supplies, sewing supplies, body essential ingredients and make up ingredients. Put it in the random room connecting to mine." Once more, Watari came in with a bunch of bags and boxes balanced on his hands and head and I have to admit, he did it very well.

"Thank you, Watari." I walked into the room filled with stuff and got to work. I worked on songs and recorded them on the computer with my face pixelated on the website . So far, I created an account and my name is "Midnight Black" and I made a channel called "My Song, My Music, My Life". The songs I uploaded were Angel with a Shotgun, Disturbia and Castle in the Sky. Suddenly, L called me from outside my room.

"Serena, the task force are coming, so I can introduce the next step in my plan to catch Kira. So, get ready." L commanded.

"Wait, Ryuuzaki. When are they coming?" I asked, opening the door.

"They're coming in 1 hour." L answered and left. Calling Watari on the intercom (again), I asked for a pair of L's clothes, black eye shadow, a short black wig, a lollipop and a hair straightener. Getting back what I ordered, I got ready while practicing my best impression of L which was, I admit, pretty good. When I was finished almost 1 hour was up, so I got into L's weird position in his chair with a lollipop in my mouth and waited for the task force to pile inside. Everyone sat down and I started speaking in my "L voice".

"Okay, so I'd like to discuss the next step in my…" I stopped because the real L walked in the room. Before anyone could say anything, L said, "Serena, what are you doing?"

"Umm… having fun." I answered in a high-pitched voice while pulling the wig off. My black hair fell to my waist and I sat on the couch next to Matsuda, who was blushing furiously.

"So the next step in my plan is to have Serena go to school to watch Light Yagami." L sat down in his chair.

"What?!" I yelled standing from my spot to go tackle him, but Matsuda and Aizawa held me at a faraway from him that I couldn't reach L.

"It would be strange if someone was following him from home to school and back and I wouldn't want another incident like what happened to the FBI agents, so I thought of this plan. You need to build some kind of relationship with him to gain his trust."

"Wow L, always thinking of others, except, Oh I know, ME! Did you ever think about what would happen if I didn't want to go to school? Did you ever think about me not wanting to be a part of the Kira case? Did you? I don't think so!"

"Please Serena-Chan! Please for the sake of the case!" L pleaded using the kawaii puppy dog eyes on me that I can't resist giving in.

"Fine and don't call me that!" I looked away, hiding the faint blush I got form the nickname. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. You're alias is Sari Takahashi, so you will be called that in public. You will also use the other entrance to your room. Watari will give you your school stuff later."

"Is that all we came for?" An annoyed Aizawa asked.

"Yes you may go now." L answered while eating a marshmallow. Watari brought me my student ID, book bag, textbooks, cell, a notebook to take notes on Light's behavior and the key card to the other entrance to my room. I walked back to my room lazily carrying the items and fell asleep.

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**~ Kirimi-Chan**


End file.
